Ceux qui ne se ressemblent pas
by R.N. Zuzu
Summary: Sur le haut de la colline, deux enfants jouent. Ils ne se ressemblent pas. Ils ne se ressembleront jamais. Il n'y a que les adultes responsables qui jugent sur les qualités physiques. Trois amis peuvent devenir des ennemis. C'est un peu ça, ceux qui ne se ressemblent pas.


Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

J'ai fait dans le mélo, un peu. C'est pas dans mes habitudes mais ça change un peu. Je sais que j'ai d'autres fics à poursuivre, je sais, je sais. Mais cet OS... Cet OS, il est particulier. Parce qu'il est pour mon pirate adoré et que mon pirate adoré a toujours de bonnes idées (ou presque... enfin en terme d'histoire... autrement, très peu, merci bien) Enfin, bref.

C'est une histoire à trois voix, trois sourires, trois vies diamétralement différentes mais qui se sont longtemps suivies. Qui sont ses trois voix ?! Ecoutez-les. Devinez-les...

L'univers de One Piece appartient à Oda. Zuzu brode sur ce qu'Oda ne nous dit pas.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **Ceux qui ne se ressemblent pas**

 **...**

\- Viens à moi, sale pirate, que je te fiche mon poing dans la tronche !

\- J'ai pas peur de toi, fichu Marine ! Et j'ai pas peur de tes petits poings ridicules !

\- Ridicules ?! Je t'en ficherai moi, des petits poings ridicules ! Je peux te foutre KO en un seul coup, BIM BAM BOUM !

\- J'm'en fiche ! J'ai pas peur ! Avec ma super épée, je vais te découper en rondelle, SLASH et SLASH et SLASH !

Sur le haut de la colline, deux enfants jouent. Ils ne se ressemblent pas. L'un est brun avec une coupe en brosse, les doigts serrés en poings qu'il balance devant lui comme s'il était à un match de boxe. Le second est brun aux cheveux souples, il porte une épée en bois qu'il manie maladroitement devant lui. Les deux enfants ont le sourire immense et miment une lourde bataille.

\- PIF PAF !

\- CLING CLANG !

\- BRAOUM POUF !

\- VROUSH FLAAAASH ! T'es mort !

\- Même pas vrai, tricheur !

\- J'suis pas un tricheur ! Mais j'ai une épée et toi, t'as juste tes mains, je te coupe partout !

\- Nan, parce que je suis trop fort alors tu peux pas me couper !

\- C'est pas possible, une épée c'est plus fort c'est tout !

\- Menteur !

\- Mauvais joueur !

\- Je suis pas mauvais joueur !

\- Avoue, tu as perdu !

\- Je ne m'avouerai pas vaincu !

Fronçant les sourcils, perdant son sourire, le boxeur se jette sur son copain en hurlant comme un petit fou. L'autre perd son épée et les deux enfants dégringolent la colline en roulant comme un tonneau plein. Arrivés en bas, ils rient, ils rient à gorge déployée en s'allongeant dans l'herbe verte. Puis, ils se taisent et regardent passer les nuages. Soudain, l'un des deux s'écrie :

\- Oh regarde ! Un coffre à trésor !

\- Pff, un coffre à trésor… Y'a que les pirates qui s'occupent des coffres à trésors.

\- Ça te pose un problème ?!

\- Non.

\- Alors voilà.

\- Mais les pirates, ils font du mal aux gens.

\- Je ferai de mal à personne, moi.

\- Sale pirate…

\- T'as dit quelque chose, fichu Marine ?

Et ils recommencent à se disputer, hurlant et riant à la fois. Lorsqu'ils sont bien tâchés de vert et de marron, ils arrêtent de se disputer et éclatent de rire en imaginant déjà la tête de leurs mères.

Au loin, ils entendent qu'on les appelle. Les deux garçons lèvent le nez en direction du chemin qui mène au village. Une petite fille courre vers eux. Leurs sourires s'élargissent et le petit bretteur se lève pour accueillir la fillette. Les longs cheveux roux de la petite volent au vent lorsqu'elle court. Dès qu'elle arrive auprès des deux garçons, le boxeur s'exclame :

\- Et bah t'en a mis du temps ! On avait commencé la bataille sans toi !

\- Je vois ça… Vos mamans vont encore faire la tête !

\- C'est pas grave ! s'exclament les deux garçons en remontant en courant au sommet de la colline.

La fillette les suit. Elle entend :

\- Le dernier en haut est un gros crapaud !

\- Haha ! Je suis certain que ce sera toi !

\- Même pas en rêve, tocard !

Une fois que les trois enfants sont au sommet de la colline, l'apprenti bretteur reprend son épée en bois, l'autre serre ses petits poings et la rouquine se met à sourire en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

\- Alors ? demande-t-elle. À quoi joue-t-on aujourd'hui ?!

\- Quelle question ! souffle le garçonnet à la coupe en brosse. On joue aux Marines !

\- Ah non, on y a déjà joué hier ! Aujourd'hui, on joue aux pirates et on cherche un trésor, d'accord ?!

\- C'est nul…

\- Tu as dit quelque chose, petits poings ?!

\- Stop, les garçons, stop. Pourquoi ne jouerions-nous pas au papa et à la maman ?

\- Quoi ?!

\- Oh non ! Mais pourquoi les filles ont toujours des idées nulles comme ça !

La fillette éclate de rire.

\- Je rigolais !

\- Ouais, ouais…

\- Et si j'étais une marchande !

\- Une quoi ?!

\- Une marchande, une commerçante, quoi. Je vends plein de choses et vous, vous venez dans mon épicerie. Vous pouvez être un Marine et un pirate, on s'en fiche, non ?!

Les deux garçons réfléchissent. Le premier déclare que c'est une bonne idée et, finalement, le second avoue que, parfois, les filles ne proposent pas que des trucs nuls. Souriante, la fillette s'installe par terre, derrière un faux comptoir et fais semblant de préparer de faux fruits et légumes.

\- Bonjour, madame la marchande !

\- Bonjour, monsieur. Que désirez-vous ?!

\- Est-ce que vous vendez des pommes ? Vous savez, je suis un grand pirate alors, pour aller chercher le plus grand trésor du monde, j'ai besoin de force !

\- J'ai ça juste là ! Et ça vous fera 5 berries !

\- Et voilà pour vous !

\- Merci monsieur et bonne journée !

\- Merci mad… Oh non, la Marine ! Vite, je m'en vais ! Au revoir !

\- Diantre ! s'exclame le garçon jouant la Marine en tendant son index devant lui. Un pirate qui s'enfuit ! Chargez mes hommes, HYAAAAAAA !

La fillette éclate de rire alors que les deux garçons, comme toujours, se mettent à se battre. Elle soupire mais sourit en même temps. Avec eux, c'est toujours comme ça. Ils ne se ressemblent pas. Ils ont des rêves différents et leur façon bien à eux de se le dire. Pourtant, ils sont copains comme cochons. Elle lève le nez vers le ciel et regarde les nuages. Les BIM, SLASH, PAF, VROUSH de ses deux camarades ne l'empêchent pas de rêver.

\- Quand je serai grande, je serai une maman…

Elle a murmuré sa phrase au vent mais les deux garçons s'arrêtent et tournent leur tête vers elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? interroge le petit bretteur en s'approchant.

La fillette tourne la tête. Elle sourit. Le gamin s'assied à côté d'elle tandis que son copain, mains sur les hanches, se poste derrière lui.

\- J'ai dit que quand je serai grande, je serai une maman.

La rousse ferme les yeux, imaginant déjà la situation. Les deux garçons eux, se regardent l'air étonné. Le jeune boxeur souffle par le nez en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Tsss, c'est bien une idée de fille ça.

\- Et alors ? C'est normal d'être maman pour une fille, non ?!

\- Moi aussi, quand je serai grand, je serai papa ! s'exclame le gamin assis en regardant la fillette.

\- Vraiment ? lui demande-t-elle.

\- Oui. Et mon bébé sera le plus joli du monde !

\- Quoiiii ?! Nan mais c'est quoi cette idée débile !

\- Mais c'est normal, tu veux pas être un papa, toi ?!

\- Sans façon ! Les bébés, c'est moche, ça pleure et en plus, ça pue.

Les deux se mettent à rire alors que le petit boxeur rougit à vue d'œil. Il baragouine un : "mais c'est vrai quoi" qui augmente l'hilarité de ses compagnons. Il s'assied dans l'herbe, dos aux autres. Son ami lui saute dessus et ébouriffe ses cheveux épais en déclarant :

\- Alors, tu seras un grand Marine et puis c'est tout !

\- J'aimerais bien être un super pépé aussi.

\- Tu sais, tu ne pourras jamais être papy si tu n'es pas papa d'abord, souffle la fillette en se joignant aux deux garçons.

\- Ah oui ?!

\- Mais oui, c'que t'es bête !

\- Beuh ! Toi-même !

\- Nan mais tu sais au moins comment on fait les bébés ?!

\- Bien sûr, tu m'prends pour qui ?!

\- Moi je sais pas !

Les deux garçons regardent la fillette qui demande alors, de son air le plus tendre :

\- Vous m'expliquez ?!

Les garçonnets se mettent à rougir de la pointe de leur menton à la racine de leurs cheveux. La fillette se demande pourquoi ses compagnons sont soudainement bien silencieux. Elle penche la tête, l'air interrogateur. Mais les trois restent silencieux, sous le ciel bleu de cette fin d'après-midi. Et soudain, des voix fortes se font entendre.

\- Les enfants ! Il est l'heure de rentrer !

Ce sont trois voix d'homme. Les enfants se lèvent en un bond et regardent au pied de la colline leurs trois pères qui reviennent du port où ils ont passé la journée à travailler dans les docks. Vite, les gamins dévalent la pente et se jettent dans les bras de leurs pères, des bras forts, musclés par le travail, aux mains calleuses et sèches.

\- À demain les garçons ! s'exclame la fillette en saluant ses amis de la main.

Les deux intéressés répondent par de grands gestes.

Il y a un petit gars qui a les poings durs et un second qui porte à la boucle de ceinture une épée en bois. Ils ne se ressemblent pas. Pourtant, ils ont le même sourire immense. Ils regardent la petite rouquine disparaître au loin, à l'un des chemins qui file rejoindre la ville grise. Les deux garçons s'époumonent alors :

\- À demain, Rouge !

Puis, le chemin se sépare en deux. Le père du premier gamin file sur la gauche, tandis que le père du second file sur la droite. Les hommes se saluent d'une poignée de main et les deux gamins s'exclament :

\- À demain Roger !

\- À demain Garp !

Ils ne se ressemblent pas. Ils ne se ressembleront jamais. Ils le savent parfaitement.

Et dans cette cellule au fin fond d'Impel Down, lorsqu'ils se dévisagent dans la pénombre, ils le savent. Ils n'ont pas changé, ils ne se ressemblent toujours pas. Roger est ce pirate maniant l'épée. Garp est ce marin aux poings d'acier. Désormais, des années les séparent de leurs jeux d'enfants, de leurs petites bagarres sur les collines de Logue Town. Garp baisse le regard, Roger soupire.

\- J'ai un service à te demander, mon ami.

Garp relève la tête. Ils n'ont rien en commun. Rien à part leurs jeux d'enfants, quelques promesses faites avant un déménagement et une future mère.

\- Rouge porte mon enfant, Garp. J'aimerais que tu veilles sur elle quand je ne serai plus là. Sur elle et sur le bébé à naître. Tu voulais être un super pépé, non ?!

\- En effet, Roger. Et je t'ai juré, lorsque mes parents et moi avons quitté Logue Town, que je serai toujours là pour te rendre service, mon ami. Où est Rouge ?

\- Prends dans ma chaussure, il y a sa carte de vie.

Le soldat retire la chaussure du prisonnier et en tire un bout de papier. Garp le regarde une seconde avant de l'enfoncer au plus profond de la poche de son pantalon.

\- Merci, Garp.

\- C'est terrible ce que tu me demandes, Roger. Mais je le ferai.

\- Parce que tu es mon ami ?!

\- Non. Parce que je veux voir la tête que va tirer ton gamin. Le plus joli bébé du monde, hein ?!

\- Évidemment, il sera magnifique ! Sa mère est Rouge, ne l'oublie pas.

Garp éclate de rire, Roger l'accompagne.

Ils ne se ressemblent pas. Ils ne se ressembleront plus jamais. Ils le savent parfaitement.

Et dans cette chambre si claire, lorsque Garp pose son regard de Marine sur la petite chose qui vient de naître au monde, il se dit que, peut-être, c'est le plus joli bébé du monde.

\- Il est si mignon, Ace…

\- Rouge, ne pousse pas trop, tu es fatiguée.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Garp. Laisse-moi encore regarder cet enfant… Il lui ressemble, tu ne trouves pas ? On dirait, Roger… Mon petit Ace… Gol D. Ace…

Garp sourit. Il regarde la mère et son bébé. Il regarde la larme qui roule sur la joue de son amie. Il s'assied sur le rebord du lit et enserre Rouge contre lui.

\- Il était fort, Garp. Tu te souviens ?

\- C'était un tricheur.

\- Tu es rancunier, Garp. Ace, mon amour, il ne faut pas toujours écouter pépé Garp, d'accord ?

\- Ne lui dis pas ça ! Comment veux-tu que j'ai de l'autorité sur cette tête de pioche désormais ?!

Rouge se met à rire. Elle est pâle et les traits de son visage sont tendus. Elle est très amaigrie. Garp la regarde si belle et si fragile à la fois.

Ils ne se ressemblent pas. Ils ne se ressembleront jamais. Ils le savent parfaitement.

Ce jour là, Garp a vu Rouge abandonner sa vie, lui laissant le petit Ace dans les bras.

De leurs jeux d'enfants, Garp est le seul survivant.

Il regardera grandir Ace. De loin. Et puis, Luffy aussi. Lui qui n'a jamais vu grandir son fils, il se demande parfois si Dragon avait des amis, comme lui avait Roger et Rouge. Son fils…

Ils ne se ressemblent pas. Ils ne se ressembleront jamais.

Et aujourd'hui, assis dans son éternel fauteuil, Garp ne dit rien. Il mange un biscuit du bout des lèvres, presque dégouté. Sur sa joue, un énorme pansement lui rappelle que lui et ses petits-fils n'ont jamais été dans le même camp. Et ils ne le seront jamais. Il passe une main sur sa joue et murmure :

\- Pardon Rouge, pardon Roger. Je n'ai pas su tenir ma promesse.

Et une larme roule sur sa joue.

\- Tu as dit quelque chose, Garp ?!

L'interpelé tourne la tête. Ses cheveux bruns sont devenus blancs avec le temps. Mais il a toujours cette coupe épaisse en brosse et les poings serrés. Garp tourne la tête et regarde son supérieur.

\- Arrête de pleurer, on dirait un bébé…

Garp souffle par le nez. Ils ne se ressemblent pas. Ils ont les mêmes idéaux, ils avancent dans la même direction depuis longtemps. Mais ils ne se ressemblent pas. Ils ne se ressembleront jamais.

\- Je ne suis pas un bébé, Sengoku. Je viens juste de me prendre un coup de vieux.

Sengoku se met à rire. Un rire bref avec un énigmatique sourire aux lèvres. Garp veut sourire mais sa blessure le fait encore souffrir. Il pose sa main sur sa joue.

Ils ne se ressemblent pas. Ils ne se ressembleront jamais. Mais étonnement, il s'en moque.

Est-ce à la ressemblance qu'on juge un ami ?

Il soupire. Il n'y a que les adultes responsables qui jugent sur des détails physiques. Garp avale son biscuit en une bouchée et demande à Sengoku, crachant partout des miettes de biscuits :

\- Dis-moi Sengoku, à quoi jouais-tu étant petit ?!

* * *

 **NdZ** Je suis certaine que Sengoku jouait aux petits soldats de plomb dans son bac à sable. J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu ! Moi, en tout cas, j'ai trouvé ça trop drôle d'imaginer Garp, Roger et Rouge enfants. Mais bon, je vous l'avais dit ! J'ai un peu fait dans le mélo. C'est tristounet, hein.

Et pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)


End file.
